bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Scarlet The Teenage Cheerleader: The Other Smith: Prologue
Author's Notes First of all, change of name. The story series is now going to be named Scarlet The Teenage Cheerleader, which is a take on Sabrina The Teenage Witch. Just the name only! I'm not going to me make Scarlet a witch, that would be so unrealistic, and rocket her into Mary Sueness, considering Bully isn't about anything supernatural. This won't be in diary form, because I felt that diary format didn't leave much room for anything other than what Scarlet thought would be interesting, instead of everything that happened. This will be the return of Scarlet to Bullworth Academy, but won't see the return of Xanthe yet. ♦♥♦ Prologue I had just poured my heart out to my family, telling them I didn't want to get on the plane with them. I wanted to stay here, where I had some friends, someone I was seriously crushing on, and a frenemy. I felt bad that I didn't see my family in the happy life equation, but they didn't even noticed that I once had bulimia, until I started passing out. "Don't be silly, now hurry up!" Mum yelled at me. I didn't get my way, instead, I had to go back to England. All I could think about, was how I could come back home, to Bullworth. ♦♥♦ Three days had past, and term would be starting at Bullworth Academy. I sat on the windowsill, looking out of the window. It was raining yet again, I watched each rain drop rub down the glass window. I had my laptop on, waiting for a message or something from someone. I missed them all so much, especially Ted. I heard the 'PING' alert tone, telling me that I got a email. I checked who the message was from, to my surprise, it was Ted. Hey Scarlet, Thinking of you, and missing you. I even looked up where England was, on the library globe. I know, I actually went into the school library. Everyone's missing you like crazy, we even talked about you at breakfast yesterday. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd send you a email. If only I had more time with you. Ted x. I read the email twice, the second time actually made me cry. They missed me, just as much as I missed them. I replied, the moment I had stopped crying. Hi Ted, I missed you and everyone to, even Pinky. I wish I could come back, or that my parents never made me leave. I wish I could speak to you in person, there are so many things I want to say. Think of you, always. Scarlet x And, send. I actually allowed myself to cry again, because I was so unhappy to be back here. I wanted to go back home, to Bullworth. Home is after all where your heart is, right? "Sweet Pea?" I heard my dad shout, from his office. "In the living room!" I shouted back. I had no plans in moving from this spot, they dragged me away from my home, they can deal with my sulkiness. Dad walked into the living room, holding a prospectus. I moved the laptop, transferring it to my own lap. "What was the name of that school, you wanted to go to?" Dad asked, as he sat down next to me. "Bullworth Academy..." I said, with a sigh. He handed me the prospectus, it was for Bullworth. I looked at him speechless, if he was trying to tell me what I thought he was going to tell me, then this would be the only time my parents completely understood me. "You start in one week," Dad told me, with a smile. ♦♥♦ I felt so much happier, just knowing I was on my way back home. I had emailed everyone, they were all excited about me coming back. Mandy had already promised me a place on the cheerleader squad. Elizabeth told me that we have to hangout at the carnival, which I promised I would. As soon as I stepped out of the main office, after meeting with the principal Dr Crabblesnitch, Juri and Casey lifted me onto their shoulders. "Our own short good luck charm," Casey said to me. "I'm not that short!" I insisted, even though I was technically the shortest Jock. Everyone else was there to greet me to, Mandy, Ted, Kirby, Dan, Damon, Bo and Luis. I wasn't the only new kid today, when Casey and Juri finally put me down, I saw a boy walking into the main office. He smiled at me, as he passed me. He was about 6ft tall, had brown messy hair, and I could just about tell he had blue eyes - his hair covered his left eye. I wondered what his name is. Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction